The Returnd of Chancellord
by Charles Roberts
Summary: The Chancellord is back and want to take reving on the AZ and AA Tiny Toons but Alexander and Sriker Have to save the toons before it is too late and the Fan Fiction base on the Padoy of the One.


The Hit seares Base on the One now hears come Lighting Force Agency portects the Cartoon univerts.   
  
(Rolling Creedits)   
  
Aaron Roberts is Alexander Armington and Sriker Armington   
  
Charles Adler as Buster Bunny and Chancellor   
  
Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Empress   
  
Danny Cooksey as Montana Max and Montegue Max   
  
Kath Soucie as Fifi LaFume and AZ Fifi LaFume   
  
Gail Matthius as Shirley The Loon and AZ Shirley The Loon   
  
Joe Alaskey as Plucky and Pluckton   
  
????? as Hampton and Az Hampton   
  
Will Smith as Furrball Cat and Havoc   
  
Lance Henrikson as Calamity Coyote and Az Calamity   
  
Maurice Le Marche Dizzy Devil   
  
Daniel Wheeler as D-Boy Whitewulf  
  
Brooke Michelle as Zuccini  
  
Alyson Court as Olivia  
  
Tom Kenny as Boomer  
  
Anthony Daniels as Bandit  
  
The J.A.M. as Jinx  
  
B.J. Ward as Aurora  
  
Location Acme Zone Prison   
  
Chancellor: GRRR Those Counterparts will pay when we Enslave them.   
  
Empress: Yea ween we get out they will pay.  
  
Technodyne: mabey I can I use the baster to blow us a door and we will get into Acme Acers and Use Gene Splicer Minecontrol Drug and take over Acme Acers and Acme Zone.   
  
Chancellor: That good we will use the Minecontrol Drug on Buster, Babs, Fifi, Hampton, Shirley, Plucky, Dizzy, and Furrball Havoc Counterpart.   
  
Empress: Then we will use AZ Shirley, AZ Fifi, AZ Hampton, Az Elmyra, Montegue Max, Pluckton, Havoc, and AZ Dizzy.   
  
Technodyne: Then it settled (Fire his lazer caion at the wall)   
  
BOOM!   
  
AZ Fifi: What was that?   
  
AZ Hampton: The Cancellor, Empress and the Technodyne have broke out of jail  
  
Technodyne: Attacvate Portal to Acme Acers   
  
The portal opens.   
  
Chancellor: See you later Acme Zone Dare to follow us we will get you later HA HA HA!   
  
The Chancellor, Empress, and the Technodyne have left.   
  
AZ Elmyra: ON no this battle is not over we have to warrned our counterparts, Buster, Babs about this, Sriker Counterpart Alexander.   
  
Location Acme Acers   
  
Buster: Boy Babs I gust that the Nashville Horsemen Almost won the World Seares.   
  
Babs: Yea and Alexander was a Ballplayer from Nashville.   
  
Fifi: Alexander it is true your a Baseball player for the Nashville Horsemen?   
  
Alexander: Yes I am a baseball Player.   
  
Fifi: Mercie   
  
Shirley: Hay I am geting a messagets from someone.   
  
AZ Shirley (Talking telpatley to Shirley) Hay my self but I got bad news that the   
Chancellor, Empress, and the Technodyne have broken out of Jail and there Are here we will be comming to assist you bye.   
  
Shirley: Oh no This is Bad.   
  
Buster and Alexander: What it is Shirley?   
  
Shirley: Our old fose are back   
  
Alexander: Who?   
  
Buster: You don't means  
  
Shirley: The Chancellor, Empress, and The Technodyne are back in our zone Acme Acers now they went to Gene Splicer to the Minecontrol Drug agan.  
  
Alexander: The Jail was a bad place I should have sent Chancellord, Empress and the Technodyne to Haddies the Prison Qudent.   
  
Buster: Well Alex you get your chane we have to get ready.   
  
Toonsters: Right!  
  
Alexander: Thanks Buster.   
  
Buster: your Welcome.  
  
Location: Gene Splicer Lab   
  
Gene was trying to get rid of his bird carving for bird seeds when Chancellor, Empress, The Technodyne just came in.   
  
Chancellor: Gene we meet agan.   
  
Gene: Chancellor what you, Empress and Technodyne doing here?   
  
Enpress: Simple we here for the Minecontrol drug agan.   
  
Gene: All right I will get to it so who is the first subject?   
  
Chancellor: My archemery Buster Bunny HA HA HA HA!   
  
Location: Loonavirsity.   
  
When we see The Toons and Alexander get ready for a fight with there old fose but the Oddimals came.   
  
D-Boy: Hay Shirley.   
  
Shirley: D-Boy and the Oddimals hi.  
  
Buster: Hi Boomer.   
  
Boomer: Hay what wroung?   
  
Babs: The Chancellor, Empress and the Technodyne our Acme Zone Counterparts are hear and we are geting ready for the Battle.   
  
Aurora: We will help you.   
  
But a Bule portal apperds and came out a Man look like Alexander but have a bandan on his head.   
  
Alexander: Who are you?   
  
Man: My name is Sriker Armington commander of the LFA and LFAM (Lighting Force Agency Mutlevirst) I monterd the Acme Zone.   
  
Alexander: You look like me.   
  
Sriker: I am you we share a same wave link and I capture you Evil counterpart Evil Alexander Armington he was a LFAM Agent but he kiled his other self and became stronger and evil the they sent him to Hadies universt a prison conley on Dead Earth.   
  
Alexander: So that means there is two of us but what the rest of me in other universt.   
  
Sriker: All Dead expect you, me and our evil counterpart he is serving for his crimes now we have to get the Chancellord, Empress and the Technodyne and bring them to the LFAM and send them to Hadies.   
  
Alexander: Now you spoke my langues.   
  
Buster: Alex I have to go to my burror and get more thing for our battle.   
  
Alexander: Ok Buster.   
  
When Buster is walking to his burror the Chancellord, Empress and the Technodyne ambused him and he was sturging with all his might.   
  
Buster: Let me go Chancellord.   
  
Chancellord: No no Buster you are the first to try my new Minecontrol Drug on you.   
  
Buster: What.   
  
Chancellord: Gene put the drug in Buster throut.   
  
Buster: Noooo!   
  
But it was too late now Buster is being control by the drug.   
  
Chancellord: Now Buster who is your master?   
  
Buster: You are Chancellord.   
  
Chancellord: Now buster bring your friends to the warehouse then we will spring the trap and put Minecontrol Drugs in every toon and rule the Zone and Acers HA HA HA HA.   
  
Buster: Yes master I will bring my friends to the warehouse.   
  
Chancellord: and Pretend you not under my control wene you leve.   
  
Buster: Yes master.   
  
Buster left.   
  
Chancellord: HA HA HA it works.   
  
Emprees: Yes we will take over Acme Acers.   
  
The Technodyne: And the Acme Zone.  
  
Gene: Whit my help.   
  
All four bad guys laught.   
  
Location Acme Loonavirsity   
  
Alexander was talking to Sriker about the LFAM and the toons were talking to the Oddimals.  
  
Alexander: So how is the verson of Rams Malone and Smith Jackson is doing?   
  
Sriker: Rams is the Captan of the LFAM SWAT Team and Smith is the Commander of the LFAM Blood Pack.   
  
Alexander: The Blood Pack? Now they let anyone in these days.   
  
Then they see Buster walk to them.   
  
Alexander: Hay Buster how was the sleep?   
  
Buster: It was fine by the way the Acme Warehouse is having a party you want to come?   
  
Tiny Toons: Yea  
  
AZ Tiny Toons: Yes!  
  
D-Boy: Sure!   
  
Oddimals: Sure!   
  
Alexander and Sriker: We will monerd the place.   
  
Buster: Ok let go.   
  
Location Acme Warehouse.   
  
The Tiny Toons, AZ Tiny Toons, D-Boy, Oddimals was looking at the place and it was no party.   
  
Babs: Buster were is the party is this a trick?   
  
Buster: Why did you say that Babs?   
  
Shirley: I sence bad vibes guys.   
  
AZ Shirley: Me two!   
  
D-Boy: Me Three.   
  
But the Chancellord came out of the shadows.   
  
Chancellord: Now Buster relese the trap.   
  
Buster[montone voice]: Yes master.   
  
The Steel cage relese and drop down on the Tiny Toons, Acme Zone Toons, D-Boy, and the Oddimals.   
  
Babs: Buster it this some kind of a Joke?   
  
Chancellord: It no joke Babs he is under a Mindcontrol Drug and obying any our commandes.   
  
Babs: What?   
  
Chancellord: Empress, Technodyne, Gene come out.   
  
Hampton: We better called Alexander and Sriker now.   
  
Chancellord: Oh no you don't Gene relese the Sleep Gas.   
  
Gene: Ok.   
  
The Sleep Gas came under the Steel Cage and put the Toons to sleep.   
  
Chancellord: Now let put the mindcontrol drug inside of them HA HA HA HA.   
  
To becontune.   
  
The Minecontroldrug was in place in every toon and they were control by Chancellord, Empress, The Technodyne and Gene Splicer.   
  
Chancellord: Who is you master?   
  
Tiny Toons/AZ Tiny Toons/Oddimals/D-Boy: Chancellord, Empress, The Technodyne and Gene Splicer.  
  
Chancellord: Elecent HA HA HA!   
  
Alexander was Mad and Sriker try to come him down.   
  
Sriker: Alex don't blow our cover.   
  
Alexander: Sorry Sriker whene Fifi is in troble that I get mad.   
  
Sriker: You must like fifi same thing I do love the AZ Fifi.   
  
Alexander: So your same like me we love the same girl.   
  
Sriker: Right now we need to think up a plan.   
  
Alexander: Right.   
  
But Shirley and AZ Shirley just spoted Alex and Sriker on the catwalk.   
  
AZ Shirley: Lord Chancellord.   
  
Chancellord: Yes Shirley.   
  
AZ Shirley: I just spoted Inturders on the Catwalk.   
  
Chancellord: What (he look up the catwalk)   
  
Alex and Sriker: Oh O!   
  
Chancellord: Get them!   
  
Tiny Toons/AZ Tiny Toons/Oddimals/D-Boy: Yes master.   
  
Alexander: Great run!   
  
Alex and Sriker were running and the minecontrol drug is aftering them.   
  
Sriker: How we can returnd our friends back to normal?  
  
Alexander: What ament Andras use water on them and they became normal so we have to look for a water plant in this city and I know were it is nere the beach.   
  
Sriker: So what are we wathing for let do'it.   
  
Alexander: boy you have the same persnoley but we better losse them so shadow fox smoke screan.  
  
Alex Smoke screan blind the minecontroldrug toons and wend the smoke creas Alex and Sriker were gone.   
  
Location Acme Acers Water Plant   
  
Final Showdown.   
  
Alexander: Ok we have to fight the minecontroldrug toons and force them into the big tank of water then they will become normal.   
  
Sriker: Ok But we got no choice we have to fight them.   
  
Alexander: It true so let get ready.   
  
Sriker scents pick up the Chancellord voice.   
  
Sriker: I just hear Chancellord he is comming here with the minecontroldrug toons with him.   
  
Alexander: Ok let get ready.   
  
The Chancellord, the Empress, the Technodyne, Gene and The Minecontroldrug toons just came in the water plant.   
  
Chancellord: Find them and bring them to me.   
  
Tiny Toons/AZ Tiny Toons/Oddimals/D-Boy: Yes Master.   
  
The Minecontroldrug toons were looking for them but Alexander and Sriker were at the top of the stars.   
  
Alexander: Hay Chancellord here we are come and get us.   
  
Sriker: If you can.   
  
They left.   
  
Chancellord: Get Them!   
  
Tiny Toons/AZ Tiny Toons/Oddimals/D-Boy: Yes Master.   
  
Chase/Fight music: The American Bad A$$ by Kid Rock.  
  
When Alex and Sriker got to the water tanks they have to fight them The One style.   
  
Alexander: Let get redy I will take the Tiny Toons and D-boy.   
  
Sriker: Right and I will take the Oddimals and AZ Tiny Toons.   
  
The Minecontroldrug toons were comming aftering them so Alex and Sriker duck and the Minecontroldrug toons fell into the water and returnd to normal.   
  
D-Boy: What hapen?   
  
Oddimals: Yea?   
  
AZ Fifi and AA Fifi: How did we came here my loves?   
  
AZ Tiny Toons and AA Tiny Toons: YEA?   
  
Alexander: Youer were under the control of a minecontroldurg and the water just wash it off.   
  
AA Tiny Toons, AZ Tiny Toons, D-Boy, and Oddimals: Oh.   
  
Sriker: Now let get the Chancellord, Empress, Technodyne and Gene.   
  
AA Tiny Toons, AZ Tiny Toons, D-Boy, and Oddimals: Ok.   
  
Alexander: Hay they are geting away.   
  
Sriker: Oh no they don't Capture Capsual.   
  
The Capsual Capture Chancellord, Empress, Technodyne and Gene and Sent to LFAM HQ.   
  
Buster: Well what they going to do with my Counterpart.   
  
Sriker: Well let watch the Portable screne.   
  
On TV a there were Chancellord, Empress, Technodyne and Gene on the Chares and a LFAM Judge is secening them.   
  
LFAM Judge: Chancellord, Emprees, Technodyne and Gene Splicer you are here by secenting you to Hadies the Juriery filing chargers agent you for threting the Acme Acers and the Acme Zone so the Jurey found you gility gard.   
  
Computer: Concendents acpet Prison coleny Earth, Hadies in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Engision.   
  
The Screams from the Chancellord, Emprees, Technodyne, and Gene Splicer were being sent to Hadies.   
  
Chancellord: This is not over LFA and LFAM I will get my reving on you.   
  
Alexander and Sriker: Don't Cont on it.   
  
Alexander: Now the Chancellord and his gones will not bother you no more.   
  
AZ Tiny Toons, AA Tiny Toons, D-Boy and Oddimals: Let Celebrate.   
  
Acme Loonavirsity Celebration Dance.   
  
AA Fifi: So love do you want to dance.   
  
Alexander: Shure.   
  
AZ Fifi: What about you.   
  
Sriker: Shure.   
  
They dance happly but on Earth in Hadies Unaverst.   
  
Evil Alexander: Alexander I will find a way out then I will Destory you and Sriker and become YAW HA HA HA HA but I need new Alies to aid me on my quest.   
  
Then The Chancellord, Emprees, Technodyne and Gene Splicer just drop in.   
  
Evil Alexander: I just herd about the Chancellord and his gane they were the evil beings in the Acme Zone I will use them HA HA HA HA and I will go to my world the Dark World to get the Dark Tiny Toons to help me HA HA HA HA!   
  
The End?   
  
(Rolling Creadts)   
  
The AZ Tiny Toons belong to the Authors  
  
Kevin Mickel (HKUriah@AOL.com)  
Mike Cote (mcote@NMSU.edu)  
Rebecca Littlehales (littlrs0@sisters.salem.edu)  
John Friedrich (Nefaria@AOL.com)  
Mike Demico (RRQUEST@AOL.com)  
  
Alexander and Sriker Armington Belong to Aaron Roberts   
  
D-Boy Whitewolf Belong to Daniel Wheeler   
  
Oddimals belong to Brooke Michelle 


End file.
